Be My Husband, Please
by mean-me
Summary: Cerita tentang usaha keras Mingyu yang ingin menjadikan Wonwoo sebagai 'suami'-nya. YAOI. BOYXBOY. MEANIE. MINWON.


**Be My Husband, Please !**

 **CAST : Kim Mingyu, Jeon Wonwoo**

 **RATE : T**

 **YAOI, DLDR, TYPO (S), OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menatap datar ke arah namja yang duduk santai di sofa apartemennya sambil menonton tv. Oh lihat ! Bahkan setelah mengacaukan tidur siangnya tadi sekarang namja sialan itu seenaknya makan persediaan makanannya.

"Kupikir kau punya mansion yang lebih mewah dari apartemenku Mr. Kim, tapi kenapa kau selalu kesini ? Gosh ! Kau bahkan menghabiskan kripik kesukaanku." Omel Wonwoo.

Namja yang kena omelan itu malah mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Wonwoo dan dengan senyuman menawannya ia bangkit dari duduknya dan menghampiri Wonwoo yang masih setia berdiri di tangga. Ia tarik tangan Wonwoo sehingga pemuda emo itu menubruk langsung kedadanya kemudian ia dekap tubuh Wonwoo dalam pelukannya.

"Jadilah istriku Wonwoo." Ucap namja itu.

"AKU INI NAMJA !" teriak Wonwoo tak terima.

"Bagaimana dengan pacar ?"

"Sekedar mengingatkan aku sudah punya pacar."

"Kalau begitu jadikan aku selingkuhanmu."

"YAH !"

.

.

.

Wonwoo membanting tubuhnya ke kasur di kamarnya. Ia menghela nafas lelah. Ini hari Minggu, seharusnya sejak tadi ia tidur nyaman di kasurnya hingga sore nanti. Kecuali jika bos-nya datang ke apartemennya lalu mengacaukan semuanya dan tiba-tiba memintanya menjadi istrinya. Hell ! Wonwoo punya standar tinggi untuk pendamping hidup. Walaupun ia harus akui bos-nya itu melebihi standar yang ia tetapkan. Bos-nya itu tampan, tinggi, muda, seksi, dan yang terpenti adalah kaya. Tolong jangan katakan kalau Wonwoo itu matre. Pada dasarnya hampir semua orang itu matre, hanya saja sedikit sekali orang yang mau mengakui dirinya itu matre.

Pikiran Wonwoo melayang ke dua bulan lalu, saat itu Wonwoo bukan siapa-siapa. Ia tinggal di apartemen yang terletak di pinggaran kota, ia berkerja part time di beberapa tempat. Kerja sana-sini demi memenuhi kebutuhan hidupnya. Wonwoo hidup sebatang kara sejak lima tahun lalu, seluruh keluarganya telah meninggal. Namun keadaan itu semuanya berubah, saat tiba-tiba Mingyu datang. Ia tak sengaja menabrak pemuda tampan itu saat di minimarket. Seminggu kemudian ia dipanggil ke Kim Corp untuk menghadiri wawancara kerja, padahal seingatnya ia tak pernah melamar bekerja disana. Dan dari sekian banyak orang, entah Wonwoo harus menganggapnya keberuntungan atau kesialan ia diterima menjadi sekretaris pribadi CEO, Kim Mingyu. Kehidupannya pun berubah, sekarang tak ada lagi Wonwoo yang harus bekerja keras demi sesuap nasi, ia hanya tinggal duduk di balik meja dan melayani bos-nya.

Ia akui memang bos-nya itu menarik tapi seperti yang sudah ia bilang tadi bahwa dirinya sudah memiliki pacar. Wen Junhui. Pemuda yang ia temui saat bekerja di Kim Corp. Keduanya memang bekerja di tempat yang sama dan itu sedikit menyusahkan. Belum lagi bos-nya yang secara terang-terangan mengejarnya. Bos-nya itu bahkan telah menghancurkan makan malam romantisnya dengan Jun sebulan yang lalu. Sialan memang. Tapi Wonwoo bisa apa ? Memarahi dan memaki bos-nya ? Katakan selamat tinggal pada kehidupannya saat ini kalau begitu.

Jika Jun selalu memberikannya bunga saat mereka kencan, maka Mingyu bisa memberikannya toko bunga paling mewah di Korea Selatan untuknya. Jika Jun selalu menciumnya dengan lembut sampai membuatnya terbuai, maka Wonwoo yakin Mingyu bahkan bisa membuat siapapun terbuai hanya dengan sentuhan jarinya saja. Intinya Mingyu itu selalu memiliki hal yang lebih daripada Jun. Tapi Wonwoo tak tega meninggalkan Jun untuk Mingyu karena pemuda keturunan Tiongkok itu terlalu baik untuknya. Jun bahkan rela memberikan segalanya untuk Wonwoo. Wonwoo jadi tak tega menyakiti perasaan Jun.

"Dimana handuknya Wonu-ya ?"

Oh God ! Wonwoo lupa kalau si hitam itu masih ada di apartemennya. Lihatkan ?! Mingyu bahkan seenaknya menggunakan kamar mandinya seakan ini adalah apartemennya sendiri. Oke ! Ini memang apartemen yang di beli dari gaji Wonwoo di Kim Corp tapi sebagiannya adalah uang tabungannya sendiri jadi setidaknya ia punya hak atas apartemen ini.

"Ambil saja sendiri di lemari! Handuk milikku sedang dijemur!" teriak Wonwoo.

"Tapi aku telanjang, sayang. Tolong ambilkan untukku kecuali kalau kau ingin melihat tubuh telanjangku aku tidak masalah. Mungkin nanti kau akan tergoda denganku dan kita bisa melanjutkannya di ..."

"YAK ! Biar aku yang ambilkan! Jangan berani keluar dari sana!" teriak Wonwoo kesal.

Mingyu itu adalah makhluk hitam, menjengkelkan, tampan, seksi dan mesum. Sempurna sudah penderitaan Wonwoo, selama ini Mingyu mengerjarnya dengan semua sifatnya itu dan sialnya Wonwoo tergoda walaupun ia dengan mudah menyembunyikannya. Dengan perasaan jengkel setengah mati Wonwoo bangkit dari tempat tidurnya dan berjalan malas mengambil handuk yang ada di lemarinya.

"Mingyu ini handuknya !" teriak Wonwoo di depan pintu kamar mandi.

Mingyu spontan membuka pintu kamar mandi kemudin menjulurkan tangannya. Mata Wonwoo terbelalak lebar. Walaupun Mingyu hanya membuka sedikit pintu kamar mandi, tapi Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas setengah badan Mingyu yang telanjang. Pipi Wonwoo bersemu merah, ia tahu kalau Mingyu itu memang berotot hal itu terbukti pada saat Mingyu mengenakan kemeja pas badan saat di kantor. Dan kali ini Wonwoo bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana perkasanya lengan mingyu itu, belum lagi abs yang terpahat sempurna di perut Mingyu. Wonwoo jadi membayangkan bagaimana jantannya Mingyu saat mengungkung dirinya, bagaimana lengan kekar itu membungkus pinggangnya dan bagaimana kalau Wonwoo menyentuh abs Mingyu secara langsung.

"Suka dengan yang kau lihat, sayang ?"

CRAP ! Wonwoo tertangkap basah sedang memperhatikan tubuh menggoda Mingyu. Sontak mukanya berubah menjadi merah malu. Wonwoo merutuk dalam hati matanya ini memang tidak bisa tahan kalau melihat yang menggoda seperti itu. Rasanya ingin sekali Wonwoo menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lautan sana. Mau taruh dimana harga dirinya kalau seperti ini. Mingyu pasti akan mengolok-oloknya habis-habisan. Apalagi Mingyu itu besar kepala, bisa-bisa ia disangka menyukai lelaki seksi itu. Yah walaupun ada sih rasa suka sedikit. Sedikit. Just a little bit.

"Mau lihat yang lebih lagi, sayang ? Sini lebih baik kita mandi berdua saja."

Tuh kan.

.

.

 **Ngehehe ngohoho... Pliss berikan komentar kalian tentang ff diatas, butuh semangat buat bisa lanjutin ini. Maaf ini dikit, buat selingan aja soalnya. Silahkan nikmatii ~~~ Enaknya lanjutin apa udahan segini aja ? Kalo dilanjutin mungkin rate-nya bakal nambah deh. Give me your advice bout this, guys !**


End file.
